The Galilee Girls
by fang101
Summary: ok if you put 4 girls and 4 boys together plus some high school drama add a little bit of kai's weird team and top it all of with the Blitzkrieg Boys' ugly past then you get...MY STORY! SpencerOC BryanOC TalaOC KaiOC NO FLAMES! lots of reviews plezzz
1. Attention!

Author Notes:

To me my story was kind of messy so I've rewritten it sort of. Some of the stuff is still the same but I've made quit a few changes. Like some of the chapters have been combined and stuff. I hope these changes make it a 10 times better.

Thanks,

Fang


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own beyblade or any of its characters just my OC's.

**Chapter 1: One Big Happy Family

* * *

**

My name is Nastia Valkov I am the younger sister of Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari's girlfriend. I am also part of an all girls team called the Galilee Girls who also grew up in the abbey with me and the Blitzkrieg Boys. The Galilee Girls were created by a woman named Hedare, Voltaire's ex-wife and Kai's grandmother. When she found out about Voltaire's "take over the world schema" she tried her best to stop it but failed. They divorced each other and she failed to gain custody of Kai due to some unfair play by Voltaire, so instead she took me and my other three team mates and thus she created the Galilee girls. We have a wonderful manager named Sylvie Nadaho whose also a writer and extremely crazy person. But we love her!

Now since the abbey has been shut down we've all gone our separate ways we still talk but its not like it use to be. Mia, our team captain and my brothers girlfriend is on tour she's a famous singer in Russia, Brigit, Bryan's girlfriend is in Paris modeling, and Sarah, Spencer's girlfriend is probable finishing up her sports competitions she plays so freaking many there softball, volleyball, tennis which I'm not that bad at and play at school, and then she dose gymnastics. You can see we are all very busy people and the only time we get to see each other is during school. We all go to the same school which is Kylemore Boarding School.

* * *

{else where}

"Hiwatari hurry the hell up! I'm tired of waiting!" Tala yelled as he leaned up against the doorframe to Kai's bedroom.

Kai stood in his walk in closet rummaging through racks and drawers of his clothes and ever so often would throw something out for Charles (the butler) to pack away in his suitcases.

"You know you could help, ass hole." Kai said as he walked over to grab the case Dranzer was in and place it neatly in one of the suitcases.

"Why would I, I didn't even pack my own bags." Tala called out as he made his way down the hall to the stairs

Kai's house was pretty big but to Tala was no different than his house or Bryan's or Spencer's. The truth was the Blitzkrieg boys were all filthy stinking rich because of the money they inherited after their parents deaths.

"Hey Tala! Think fast!" Kai Called out from the top of the steps as he flung one of the suitcases over the railing sending it hurling toward Tala. Tala side steped it and it landed on the floor with a loud BOOM!

"Very funny, now hurry the hell up!" Tala said as he took a step back and looked the suitecase over. "Man you better hope there wasn't anything breakable in there."

Kai doesn't act like this unless its around one of the Blitzkrieg boys or someone he trust anyone else he's cold hearted and anti-social. He doesn't trust that many people only the people he's know since he was like five. And only Nastia has ever seen his sweet side.

"Hey Kai you did tell your team that your leaving right?" Asked Tala as he walked out the front door with two suitcases.

"Yeah I wrote them a note. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I didn't want them sending out a search party or anything cause they thought you might have left them to go join some other team. Which is perfectly reasonable considering….well….how many times did you switch teams last year…one two thr-

"Shut up Tala." Kai said in a cold stern voice as they both got into the limousine.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think.

~fang~


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing except my oc's.

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Together**

I stepped out of the long black limousine and walked up to the brick building known as Kylemore High Boarding School. My bags had already been taken up to my room so all I had to do was worry about my class schedule which I would find at the front office.

"Oh, well good morning Ms. Valkov. Nice to see you back at school again." said the blonde headed laid at the front desk as she handed me my schedule.

"You too." I said walking out into the lobby and toward the elevator which would take me to my dorm.

I truly do love this school. One because my dorm is real close to Tala and Kai's dorm. See all the girls and boys live in the same building so there are both boys and girls on each hall. Pretty sweet for high school. Me and my team and Tala's team live on the same hall, along with the Majestic's, the Red Roses (another girl team), BEGA, and Fusion (another girl team) . So all of the students on my hall are bladers.

Ding! Went the elevator as I stepped out and walked down the hall to my room to find that my room door was already opened.

"Hello." I said as I peered in. "Is anyone ther-UGH Ouch" The breath was knocked completely out of me as I was knocked to the floor.

"Nastia!" Screamed Sarah as she tackled me in a hug as the door flung open.

"Okay Sarah I don't think Nastia can breath now. So let go." Brigit said as she watched the two of us from her room.

Okay let me explain our dorms/apartments (what ever you want to call them) they each include four bedrooms, a living area, a balcony, and two bathrooms.(one has a shower and the other a tub)

"Damn! You two haven't finished unpacking yet?" a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Bryan! Spencer!" I said jumping up and wringing my arms around them.

"Isn't that just like a woman." Bryan said as he nudged Spencer in the side.

"When did you get her?" I asked as Spencer dropped me to the floor.

"Same time they did. Where's your brother and boyfriend?" Bryan asked stepping by me and walking over to Brigit's bed to lay down on and watch her unpack.

"They'll be here soon. Are any of the other teams here yet?" I asked

"Yeah were the last two teams to arrive." Spencer said as he casually picked me up by my waist and moved my out of the door way so he could get by.

Ding! Went the elevator

"I'm hooommme!" screamed a tall red head as he stepped out and dropped his bags on the floor with his hands raised up.

"TALA!" I screamed as I ran down the hall towards.

"NASTIA!" He screamed back as we both did the slow motion run towards each other.

"Your late." I said stepping back from out embrace.

"Kai's fault, not mine." He said nonchalantly picking up his bags and walking off to his room as another ding sounded from the elevator.

"Your brothers and ASS!" Kai said as he stood behind Nastia who hadn't even noticed he had stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, I know bu-KAI!" I screamed forgetting what I was about to say and instead turned around and wrapped my arms around Kai's mid section.

"Hey, miss me?" he said casually letting his bags slip out of his hands and letting his arms wrap around me.

"HEY NOW!" came Tala's voice from the end of the hallway. "I will have none of that!" He said half jokingly as me and Kai separated each of us having a tint of pink on our cheeks.

* * *

"Mia's not here yet ?" Questioned Tala as he stood in our door way leaning on the doorframe.

Loud music blared through out our floor from the huge speakers that the guys had placed at one end of the hall. Connected to it was one of their ipods. Sooner or later when its time for lights out and were still up and the music is louder than ever will start getting complaints from the people down stairs.

"Nah but her and Silvi should be here in a little bit though." I said as cheerful as ever.

"Silvi?" Tala said with a look of disgust.

Like I said before Silvi short for Silvia is our manager and a sort of kind of mother to all of us girls. She's also a famous writer/author in Russia. She has long blond hair which kind of look silver in a way. She looks pretty hot considering her age which is older than what you would think just by looking at her. Some times she has these little episodes where she goes completely crazy and kooky on you but its all in good fun. Oh but the main thing is she loves picking on the boys especially my brother.

"Okay this has got to stop!" Brigit screamed trying to be louder than the music as she stomped out the door past me and Tala.

"Oh boys could you maybe just possible TURN THE MUSIC DOWN NOW!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her hands which were balled up into fists placed at her sides.

"What I can't hear ya, babe!" Bryan said as he placed his hand to his ear.

Seconds later out of nowhere the music just stopped.

"HEY!" all the guys screamed at once turning to look at the end of the hall where a blond haired woman stood ipod in one hand and a cord which was being twirled around in the other.

"SO boys what did I tell you about messing with my girls?"

"Siliv!" we all screamed running up and tackling her with hugs. (the girls that is)

"WOW have you girls grown a lot since I last saw all of you." she jokingly said as she watched Mia step out of the elevator and get tackled by us which caused her bags to fly out of her hands.

After a while Silvi left and everyone settled back down.

"So Mia how was your tour "around the world"?" I said throwing my hands up above my head and spinning around in a ballerina like form to emphasize 'around the world'.

"Yeah did you kick some tale and knock Ming Ming straight on her no talent ass." Brigit said as she jumped up and punched the air.

"Now now B lets not get ahead of ourselves." Mia said as she got up and started towards the door. "Even though we all know I'm the best ." She said before pausing and placing her hand on the doorframe, then winking and walking off down the hall into the boys room.

"Knock much!" came Bryan's blunt voice from where he lay on the couch.

You could tell he had just gotten out of the shower from where he wore no shirt and his hair still looked wet.

"I forgot how." was Mia simple reply as she bypassed the others to find Tala.

Spencer sat down below the couch playing Halo (A/N: if you don't know what Halo is then you live a very sheltered life. JK) which I soon joined in and started to play.

"Die!" I screamed as Brigit ran and jumped over the back of the couch landing on top of Bryan so she could watch.

There's nothing funnier than watching two people shoot each others brains out in a video game.

"DIE! DIE!" I screamed again as my person started to shoot at Spencer's person.

"HAHA!" I said trying to do my best impression of an evil laugh before Spencer knocked the controller out of my hands giving him time to shoot back and kill me.

"You-you KILLED ME!" I screeched then calmed back down so my face looked something like this 0_0.

"I'm sorry." Spencer said in a half serious tone with a smile on his face as I got up and started towards the refrigerator mumbling to myself about him being a cheater.

"what's going on out here?" Kai asked as he walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"Spencer's not playing fair!" I whined as I pointed at Spencer who had a devious smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, babe, I got your back!" he said as he ran and jumped over the couch landing in the same exact place that I was in before. "Come on Spence, I'll kick your ass twice in one day." he said as he picked up the controller.

"your on bird boy." Spencer replied as he reset the game and I walked over and sat down in Kai's lap. His arms were around my waist connecting to the controller in hand as he rested his head on my shoulder and they began to play.

* * *

[Tyson and the gang]

"HE LEFT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LEFT!" Tyson's voice could be heard through out the entire BBA building.

"Now now Tyson settle down. Kai only left so he could go to his regular school. He was instructed to do this by his grandmother." Mr. Dickinson calmly said trying to cool down the infuriated teen in front of him.

"I don't blame him." Hilary mumbled to herself as she stood behind Tyson with her arms crossed.

Tyson turned around and gave Hilary a quick glare which was returned back before turning back to Mr. D. "But Mr. D his in a school with all those other teams what if he betrays up again! You know how he was last year!"

"I trust Kai and also its not our choice, Tyson, so drop it and leave Kai alone." Mr. D said starting to get angry with the blue haired teen in front of him.

"Bu-bu-but, Tyson said before being interrupted by Mr. D. "Now all of you must leave I have a meeting I need to prepare for in 10 minutes. GOOD BYE and GOOD DAY!" he said as he ushered the team out the door.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kenny asked as they walked out the front door of the BBA building.

"I don't trust Kai so we need to think of something." Daichi stated as he looked up at Tyson who was now deep in thought.

"You know you guys we should probable just do what Mr. D said and just leave him alone." Ray said trying to convince them knowing the real reason why Kai left but instead was ignored by max bursting out.

"HEY. I got it why don't we just go to Kai's school through the exchange program Our schools doing this year with Kylemore. That way will be able to keep an eye on him." Max stated as Tyson ran up and hugged him.

"Maxi, you're a genius!" Tyson exclaimed in congratulating him on the good idea.

* * *

A/N: review and comment please!

~fang~


	4. Chapter 3

Profiles:

Nastia Valkov: Tala's younger sister, she's the youngest out of the group( which means shes like a year younger). She grew up in the abbey with the Demolition Boys and Kai. She belongs to the team known as The Galilee Girls. Her bitbeast is a harpy like monster which she is half bird half woman and wears read flaming armor. Very beautiful and has the element of fire. (Neferdy) (yes is stole the name from Digimon HEHE) some of her other hobbies other than blading are ballet, tennis, and ice skating. (championship gold medalist ice skater like her mother)

Age:16

Hair: strawberry brown/red

Eyes: ice blue (like Tala's)

Personality: Sweet, bubbly, just an all around nice person. Smiles all the time. (but not in a creepy way) It takes a lot to make her mad. Very vulnerable and innocent acting but can defend herself when necessary.

* * *

Mia Horada: Team leader of the Galilee Girls. She is a famous Russian singer one of her other hobbies other than blading. She is also School Student Council President which is another hobby of her's along with playing the piano, and writing music. She dates Tala and has know and grown up with the Demolition boys and Kai all her life. Her bitbeast is a wolf that has five tails that has a star on each end. Her beast has the element ice. (Remedy)

Age: 17

Hair: light brown

Eyes: wolf like gold

Personality: She is the mother hen of the group. Is as tough as she acts. Very smart and is good with words. ( in other words she could convince an Eskimo to buy snow in the middle of winter.)

Sara Sidorov: Spencer's girlfriend and antother member of the Galilee Girls. Grew up with the Demolition boys and Kai. Her bitbeast is a siren that has two legs.(Eternity) Her element is water. Some of her hobbies other than blading are softball (school team), cheerleading/gymnastics (School squad and outside school. She's the captain of the softball team, and Cheerleading squad.

* * *

Age: 17

Hair: blond

Eyes: sea green color

Personality: very athletic but not tomboyish. She is very good natured and strives for competition in anything and everything. Has a very good talent for being quick on her feet and works good under pressure.

Brigit Belova: Another member of the Galilee Girls and is Bryan's girlfriend. Hobbies other then blading are shopping, getting her way, modeling (Teen Russian model), photography (head of the school news paper), anything artistic, and horse back riding. (owns her own ranch) Her bitbeast is an angel like bird with the element wind.(Trinity) She does play one sport which is volleyball.

* * *

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: grayish lavender

Personality: can acted spoiled but usually on purpose, can be very hot headed and scary when mad, and it doesn't take a lot to piss her off. Sort of a sexy and conniving but in a good way personality. She can insult you and shoot you down in a second flat. If she decides she doesn't like you it stays that way unless other wise which is very rare.

A/N: Sorry if they seem a little unorganized I was just typing up things as I thought of them.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Kylemoore**

"TALAAAAAAA! WAKE THE FUCK UP MAN!" Bryan yelled screaming directly into the red heads ear and then flipping on the light.

"Your goanna be late ." Spencer called out as he walked out the door with Bryan right behind him. "The girls have already left."

{10minutes later}

Tala ran down the hallway with his bag slung over his shoulder. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he screamed inwardly as he drifted the corn of the hall. " Boris is going to give me shit for this!" he said mumbling under his breath.

"WAITTTTT!" Tala screamed as he leaped for the closing door of classroom 293.

"Well Mr. Valkov how nice of you to join us." Boris said through the cracked door being held open by Tala's foot.

"Your late again." Boris said smugly as he let him in.

"BUT-th-and-th…..the bell just rang I was right there." Tala said pointing at the door as he stood in front of the room at Boris's desk.

"Yes, there being outside my classroom as the bell rang so therefore you are late." Boris replied as he handed him a tardy slip.

"manthatsjustabunchofbullshit" Tala mumbled as he went and sat down beside a smirking Kai.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Tala said gritting his teeth at kai who just smiled

"What I didn't say anything." Kai said smirking.

"GOOD MORNING students and faculty. I hope that you have all had a wonderful morning as we start our day off with this morning's announcements" came the loud voice from the intercom.

"Today will be our first home football game against the West Coast Warriors, so come out and support our team at 7:00. Also we will be having a pep rally during study hall to bring out everyone's spirit for tonight's game. And we would like to thank our head cheerleader Sara Sidorov and her squad for putting so much hard work into organizing this pep rally… " that's a bunch of bull shit. " Tala said with a huge smirk as he leaned over to an also smirking Kai. "Spencer said that when he talked to Sarah last night she hadn't even started planning the rally yet, hard work my ahhhh…ow what the.." Both Kai and Tala rubbed the back of their heads as they looked up to see a scolding Boris holding a ruler.

They took the whack on the head as there cue to shut up and turn around in there seats as Boris continued to stand behind them until the end of the announcements.

….. "Also we would like to welcome our new exchange students from West Coast High School. I hope that all of our students and faculty will do their best in making the students feel right at home. This will conclude our announcements for today. Thank you and have a nice day.

"Yo Kai isn't your team from West Coast High you don't think they would…WHAAAAAAAM….WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR, THE ANNOUNCEMENTS ARE OVER!" Tala screamed as he held his head once aging from where Boris had hit him.

" No talking in my class MR. Valkov." Boris said as he made his way back to the front of the room and proceeded to write on the board.

"Did you see that man! I swear he has it out for me….." Tala whispered to Kai who now looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Whoa….. Dude you okay…."

"They wouldn't dare.." Kai said as he clutched his hand around his pencil.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was really short (my chapters aren't long to begin with hehehe) ill do better next time promise.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it has been a long time but its so hard to get inspired to write this story… but here we go anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Kylemore 2**

"So this is Kylemore, huh? Talk about snob hill." Tyson said as him and the rest of the gang sat at a cafeteria table looking out a window into the court yard.

"I don't know Tyson I kind of like it here. The class rooms are really nice." Kenny said being his usual nerdy self.

"yeah whatever." Tyson said half listening as he and Daichi continued to search out the window for Kai.

"Look there he is! That's him!" Daichi yelled causing others to look at the small group.

The group watched as Kai walked over to a picnic table where a small strawberry brown haired girl sat. What surprised them the most was Kai was smiling as he walked up to her and began talking.

"Oh my gosh. That's got to be Kai's girlfriend." Hilary exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah Mr. Cold doesn't have a-Tyson began but stopped when Kai got up and before leaving gave the girl a quick peck on the lips.

"You were saying Tyson." Hilary said as she nudged him in the shoulder.

"Oh come on don't tell me that that really surprised you. Not trying to sound gay or anything but Kai is way better looking then you guys." A smug voice said from behind them causing them to jump.

"Robert! Johnny! What are you guys doing here!" Tyson yelled causing half of the people in the cafeteria to look at them.

"God your so loud. Well we kind of go to school here stupid." Robert said as he and Johnny both sat down.

"The real question is what are you doing her?"

* * *

….[couple minutes later]

"I see. So the only reason you guys are here is to spy on Kai." Robert stated as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Yeah well we have trust issues with him so do us a favor and help us out. We want information now like who was that girl he was with huh?" Tyson said standing from his seat and getting in both of boys' faces. (in an obnoxious way)

"Well she is- Johnny began but was interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention please. All students report to the gymnasium for the pep rally. That is all."

"Come on I'll explain everything when we're in the gym. Robert we'll see you after the rally." Jonny said as he and the others walked off.

"Yeah I got to go make my big football entrance with the team so I'll see you guys then. Oh and Johnny make sure Kai doesn't see them yet. I want to be there when he flips out." Robert called out as he went in the opposite direction.

The gym was huge. It was so big that even after all the students piled in there were still empty sections in the bleachers.

"Come on Tyson stop gawking and lets go. Up there is a good spot." Johnny said as he picked out one of the empty sections and grabbed Tyson by the collar hauling him up the bleachers.

"Watch and I'll explain'. Johnny said as he pointed down towards the center of the court wear a circle of cheerleaders stood and in the middle was a blond cheerleader holding a megaphone.

"Come On!" she screamed as the cheerleaders around her jumped up in the air did a herkie and made a loud boom as their feet reunited with the floor at the same time.

As soon as that happened stadium music blasted through the speakers and the football players ran out causing everyone to scream and cheer.

"Wow!" Tyson breathed out.

"Wow indeed. Those are the cheerleaders that have won National at the cheerleading competitions for the past 5 years, and their football team has been conference champs for the past 5 years too. Remember there the ones that kicked our as 46 to 0." Hilary said crossing her arms as Johnny gave her a smirk.

"Okay so you see the big muscular guy holding up that blond cheerleader over there. You know who that is?" Johnny said pointing.

"Spencer!" they all said in unison.

"Yup his our quarter back, and team captain and that girl he's picking up that's Sarah his girlfriend and head cheerleader, she's also captain of the softball team and out star pitcher. She's a real sports fanatic just like Spencer.

Johnny searched over the crowd of people looking for someone else to point out as everything began to settle down. All the football players went and sat down and the coach came up and began to make his speech for to nights game.

"Alright down there number 24 the only football player not sitting down, talking to the yearbook photographer." This time Johnny pointer over toward the back wall .

"I'm guessing those two are and item the way there standing so close to each other." Hilary stated in disgusted tone.

"Yeah well you'll see who it is when that guy turns around."

"That's Bryan, right?" Max asked as Johnny nodded.

Bryan stood with his hand against the wall over Bridget, as she leaned against it with he camera in hand. She seemed to be laughing as Bryan turned around and looked at the coach.

"There's not much a can tell you about Bryan that you don't already know other than he plays football, and practically owns the basketball court. Although that girl standing with him is Bridget and yes Hilary they are together. Bridget is pretty interesting. She's head of the yearbook and newspaper committees and president of the art club. She's also a teen model and extremely into fashion. She has a major attitude so don't get on her bad side." Johnny said with a chuckle.

"Ummm.. I can't seem to find Kai or Tala but I'll show you there girlfriends. Over there the strawberry brown haired girl with the big ice blue eyes is Nastia. You saw her before but she's Kai's girlfriend AND Tala's younger sister. And the girl over there with the really long light brown hair is Mia. That's Tala's girlfriend…. Each of the four girls that I just pointed out to you use to be on the same beyblading team but-

"They retired last year, right? They called themselves the Galilee Girls." Kenny interrupted as he read off the screen of his laptop.

"Yeah." Johnny replied back a little disappointed that he didn't get to finish the story.

"Sooooooo Johnny do you and Robert have girlfriends?" Hilary asked as Johnny got real red in the face.

"Ummm…well…yeah I do that's her standing over there next to Sarah." he said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled real big.

* * *

A/N: yeah i know this is a weird stopping place, so just deal with it :). please review and comment those are the only things keeping this story going.

Fang


End file.
